


A Look Into The Boys Nightmares

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet





	A Look Into The Boys Nightmares

For Dean the nightmares were fast Paced, like a battle. A battle that could never be won. Often he had nightmares of Hell. Chains bounding him at the wrists and ankles as he screamed out in Agony. Sometimes he'd dream that he was being beaten by Alastair. Being cut, bruised _broken _and other times he was the one dishing out the punishment. Other people's tortured screams and cries as he brought down the whip or the blade or sometimes his own fists.__

Sam's were different. He didn't have nightmares a lot. But when he did they were about Jessica. He still blamed himself for her death, always thinking "I could have done more. I should have done more" When in reality nothing could have been done to save her life. On the occasion he had these episodes he'd dry his tears with the back of his hand and try and move on with his life best he could. 

Castiel's were filled usually snippets of the most painful of memories. The most recent ones were about him falling. His brothers and sisters falling from the sky like shooting stars. A trail of fire following their descents from the heavens. These nightmares were the most painful and regularly had him screaming in terror as he blinked his bleary eyes into the darkness of his room in the bunker. Sometimes Dean was there shaking him awake but most times it was just him alone in the suffocating darkness. Sam seemed to think that the reason the fallen angel's nightmares were the most severe was because of a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Dean tried talking to him about it but that just seemed to drag Castiel back through the metaphorical mud so Dean left him to it and only offered Comfort when the smaller man climbed into his bed shaking and crying from the ordeal


End file.
